


6 idiots + Pixal

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morro and Lloyd are cousins, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Skylor is lesbian, Texting, cole's gay, harumi's demi, how did i forget to tag kai and skylor???, kai is bi, morro's...also idk, nya's pan, pretty much, zane and pixal are asexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: firestorm : wtf is it cold?? ITS DECEMBERicecuby : it's not that cole kiazappy : ‘kia’ lmaoicecuby : kindly shut up~(CU) college/uni. (HS) highschool.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole/Jay Walker, Echo Zane & Zane (Ninjago), Echo Zane/Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Morro, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Skylor (Ninjago), P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121
Collections: Chatfics I simp for, The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	1. Duck and Quarantine Pt 1 (C/U)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Some Free Tacos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668610) by [DigitalGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost). 
  * Inspired by [Ninjago Group Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912863) by [DigitalGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost). 
  * Inspired by [one gay two gay, red gay blue gay [ON HOLD/HIATUS]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802817) by [trash_noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_noodle/pseuds/trash_noodle). 
  * Inspired by [NYA! KAI FORGOT TO DEFROST THE CHICKEN!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504952) by [Jimblejambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai forgot to defrost the duck, they find out about quarantine and make a plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Banging pots and pans* DUCK IS BETTER THAN CHICKEN!  
> Sorry its OOC and rated for language! Btw, they have their powers  
> ~  
> Usernames-  
> Lloyd: green  
> Kai: firestorm  
> Jay: pikachu  
> Cole: cake  
> Zane: icecube  
> Nya: raindrop  
> Pixal: pixal

**RainDrop and Firestorm PM 1:17 PM. Sunday**

raindrop: kai

firestorm: what

raindrop: you didn't defrost damn duck long enough!

firestorm: i forgot?

raindrop: zane cooked it for lunch and now jay has food poisoning

firestorm: ...

firestorm: shouldn't the blame be on zane? he cooked the duck

raindrop: kai. get on colorful chat.

**COLORFUL. 1:26 PM**

**Members:**

Firestorm

Raindrop

Cake

Icecube

Green

Pixal

**_Firestorm_** **_and RainDrop have logged on._ **

cake: good job kai. you gave jay food poisoning

firestorm: hey! its not my fault, zane cooked it!

icecube: You were the one to get the duck out of the fridge to defrost. Therefore, it is your fault.

**_Pikachu has logged on._ **

pikachu: next time we have duck or any meat, lloyd or zane is defrosting it

cake: yes

icecube: Agreed

firestorm: why not me?

**_Green has logged on._ **

green: why me?

pikachu: you can be trusted to not give anyone food poisoning

green: okay...?

**_Pixal has logged on._ **

pixal: Food poisoning? Zane what did you cook?!

icecube: Duck that Kai defrosted

pixal: Oh, that makes sense.

firestorm: pixal, how and why does that make sense? i don't give people food poisoning _every_ time!

cake: keyword: every

**_Firestorm has logged off._ **

pixal: Anyways, that was the last meal you all can have together for a long while.

raindrop: what? why?

pixal: From tomorrow, quarantine measures are in place. 

green: what are the measures?

pixal: No gatherings of more than two people, no guests, schools are moving online and on-campus students are going home, travel is suspended until further notice.

pikachu: great im going to be stuck in the sea of sand for FSM knows how long

icecube: Jay. Which is worse, bearable heat or below zero temperature?

pikachu: heat, definitely

pikachu: wait. oh, your going back to birchwood forest

icecube: Correct.

cake: are me, kai, nya and pixal the only ones staying in Ninjago? 

green: yep

raindrop: lloyd where are you going?

green: monastery

icecube: That is a three and a half hour trip in one direction.

green: it is. wait...

pikachu: what?

green: we all have the monastery listed as one of our places of residence.

pikachu: and?

green: it means that we could all stay in the monastery during quarantine

cake: your right. who wants to?

cake: i want to 

pixal: Why not?

icecube: It would be better than having to drive away Treehorns whenever I want to go outside. Yes, I will.

raindrop: me and kai will come. but lloyd did you ask wu first?

**_Firestorm has logged on. Again??_ **

**_Pixal has logged off. lol._ **

firestorm: where are we going? also chat's sentient.

cake: the monastery and don't log off so early next time

green: @RainDrop. sorta. it would be fine though, we really havent done any training since classes started back up again

green: im almost there, everyone go pack and see you in 3 1/2 hours

_**Green has logged off. No texting and flying.** _

pikachu: how did lloyd get all that way so fast? he was here like 1/2 hour ago.

icecube: He used his Elemental Dragon. Go pack Jay.

_**IceCube has logged off. He's a good one and is already done packing!** _

pikachu: ...

pikachu: fine

**_Pikachu has logged off. Pika Pika!_ **

Firestorm: did you guys see that?

raindrop: if it isn't you packing then no, i did not

cake: oooo

_**RainDrop has logged off. And made a splash!** _

firestorm: this chat _is_ sentient!

cake: no it isn't

**_Cake has logged off. To go pack and eat cake! XD_ **

firestorm: how do you guys not see that?!

Firestorm uploaded files (sentientchat1.jpg), (sentientchat2.jpg), (sentientchat3.jpg) and (sentientchat4.jpg)

firestorm: evidence^^.

_**Firestorm has logged off. Took him long enough!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purposefully bad grammar (they're texting!)  
> What do you think?


	2. Duck and Quarantine Pt 2 (C/U)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the ninja and pixal arrive at the Spinjitzu monastery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DECIDED ON UPLOADING TIME! 10:30-12 PM AEST.  
> HOW HAS THIS GOTTEN 14 KODOS ALREADY?  
> (*gdhvh*) author note.  
> Stay safe and enjoy!

**COLORFUL. 3:42 PM. Sunday**

**Members:**

**Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Pikachu** : Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Raindrop** : Nya

 **Pixal** : Pixal

**_Green, Cake, and IceCube have all logged on._ **

green: kai just landed on top of me!!

cake: how?

icecube: How did you manage to do that, Kai?

firestorm: ...i was preoccupied?

cake: with what exactly? making @green a pancake?

_**RainDrop has logged on.** _

_**RainDrop has temporarily kicked FireStorm and Cake.** _

green: thanks

raindrop: no problem

icecube: Is Jay alright? He was puking a few hours ago.

green: i think so. hows pixal getting here?

_**Pixal has logged on. Like that!** _

pixal: im riding with zane

green: oh

**_Firestorm is back in the chat. That wasn't long._ **

firestorm: the - chat - is - sentient!

Firestorm uploaded file (sentientchat5.jpg)

raindrop: ...

raindrop: no it isn't, get off my bag!

pixal: Should I ask?

raindrop: no

pixal: Okay then.

**COLORFUL. 4:21 PM**

_**Pikachu has logged on. Finally!** _

pikachu: why is lloyd sitting behind a large pile of pillows?

green: so no one else lands on me. kai, cole and pixal have already done it

firestorm: why don't you just come inside?

green: its nice out here and its cold inside.

pixal: Isn't part of your elemental power ice?

green: sorta but zane and nya thought it was a good idea to use their combined powers in the living room and now im out here.

pixal: I have nothing to say.

**_Pixal has temporarily logged off._ **

**IceCube and Pixal PM. 4:28 PM**

pixal: Zane, why the FSM's sake did you think it would be a good idea to combine your and Nya's powers in the living room to see what happened?

icecube: ... Jay wanted icecubes?

pixal: Zane...!

icecube: Fine. We had a theory that we wanted to test.

pixal: In the living room??

icecube: Yes.

_**Pixal has logged off. Oof.** _

**Girls ONLY 4:30 PM**

**Raindrop** : Nya

 **Pixal** : pixal

 **ScarletWitch** : Skylor

 **JadeGreen** : Harumi

 **PhantomsAreCool** : Seliel

_**ScarletWitch has logged on.** _

scarletwitch: who else doesn't have work cause pandemic?

**_JadeGreen and Pixal have logged on._ **

jadegreen: like everyone, speaking of everyone where are they?

_**PhantomsAreCool and RainDrop have logged on.** _

raindrop: we're at spinjitzu monastery.

jadegreen: _all_ of you?? how?

raindrop: we have our ways.

Pixal: ...Guys...

scarletwitch: what

pixal: Zane froze Jay and Jay hit Zane with his lightning.

raindrop: frick. im coming.

**_RainDrop and Pixal have logged off. Good luck unfreezing Jay and rebooting Zane!_ **

phantomsarecool: i bet $10 they won't last two weeks

jadegreen: $15

phantomsarecool: deal.

jadegreen: now we wait

**_JadeGreen and PhantomsAreCool have logged off. $30 the Ninja won't last together for two weeks._ **

scarletwitch: im the last one left,

scarletwitch: yeet

**_ScarletWitch has logged off._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short.  
> Thoughts?


	3. Duck and Quarantine Pt 3 (C/U)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's an idiot, food is discussed, Morro and Harumi arrive, the girls are probably planning something big, and Wu interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started this a ZOOM, finished it at 12:11 AM.  
> I'm so sorry this took almost a month to update, I got busy with school (I go back properly on Monday, yay!).  
> ~  
> Enjoy!

** COLORFUL. 9:12 AM **

**Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Pikachu** : Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Raindrop** : Nya

 **Pixal** : pixal

_**Everyone except Pikachu has logged on.** _

raindrop: WHY IS JAY ON THE ROOF?

cake: he's gonna fall

icecube: Someone please get him down before he does.

icecube: Not what I meant, Lloyd!

cake: what?

icecube: Lloyd pushed Jay off the roof and he fell partway down the mountain.

raindrop: Okaaay...where's the medkit?

icecube: In the bathroom cabnent

firestorm: why did Jay just fall past the window?

cake: scroll up^

firestorm: oh

Pixal: And Jay now has a broken arm, good going Lloyd.

green: HEY!! @icecube told me to get him down, so i did.

raindrop: honestly, how are we even gonna survive the next few months

firestorm: we're not

firestorm: DID YOU SAY _MONTHS_?

raindrop: yes kai, I said months

green: well good luck surviving everyone.

icecube: I feel bad for Sensei.

pixal: You're not the only one who does.

**DA BIG CHAT. 11:11 AM**

**Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Pikachu** : Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Raindrop** : Nya

 **Pixal** : pixal

 **ScarletWitch** : Skylor

 **JadeGreen** : Harumi

 **PhantomsAreCool** : Seliel

 **NoneOfYourBusiness** : Morro

_**RainDrop has logged on. I spy a question ahead!** _

raindrop: kai was right, the chat _is_ sentient

raindrop: ANYWAYS

raindrop: @scarletwitch @jadegreen @phantomsarecool @noneofyourbusiness where are y'all staying now uni's closed?

_**ScarletWitch and JadeGreen logged on. I want noodles and green tea now dangit.** _

scarletwitch: where do you think?

raindrop: your dad's noodle place...?

scarletwitch: bingo

jadegreen: @raindrop look behind you

raindrop: what the fk rumi?

jadegreen: 🤷♀️ lloyd invited me

_**Green has logged on. You didn't even tag him!** _

green: that i did

**_Icecube has logged on. to ask about the food situation..._ **

icecube: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT FOOD?

**_Cake has logged on. Soon everyone will be online._ **

cake: Zane's broken again but good point...

Pixal: We'll have to take turns going into the city for two week's worth of groceries, a lot since there are eight people.

pixal: @icecube is the first one.

icecube: Why me?

pixal: Because you asked about it first.

icecube: Fair.

**_IceCube has temporarily logged off. Probably to tell Kai to do it._ **

cake: someone should go with him, there's gonna be lots to bring back.

pixal: Yes and that someone is you, Cole.

cake: i really don't have a choice, do i?

green: no, you don't

raindrop: @noneofyourbusiness you didn't answer my question before

_**NoneOfYourBusiness changed** _ _**to itsWINDY.** _

green: okay...?

itswindy: it is!

itswindy: ANYWAYS

itswindy: @raindrop to answer your question, @green look out the window.

green: ...

green: WHAT THE FLYING FK MORRO?

pixal: I'm not even gonna ask.

green: @itswindy was flying outside my bedroom window!!

itswindy: your reaction was priceless.

green: you scared the fking life outta me!

green: ZANE

green: @icecube

green: @icecube you need to get enough food for 9 people

icecube: Nine??

green: yeah, scroll up^

icecube: Oh.

pixal: I need coffee before all this sht

firestorm: but its like 12 PM??

pixal: Zane picked up early to come here so I missed my morning coffee.

firestorm: oh

firestorm: where's everyone else?

pikachu: in real life, im playing video games, Zane and cole are out getting groceries, lloyd and kai are in their rooms, nya, pixel, rumi, and seliel are probably planning something bad

firestorm: i meant on here, zappy.

**_FireStorm changed Pikachu to Zappy. We all saw it coming._ **

firestorm: again, THE. CHAT. IS. SENTIENT!

cake: moving on...when did seliel arrive?

phantomsarecool: I arrived an hour ago but get back to shopping, cole.

cake: ...fine

**_Cake has logged off again. I don't have anything to say._ **

**_WiseMan has logged on. He's not even in this chat!_ **

wiseman: you all are in the same building, talk face-to-face or I'll give you _all_ sunrise training for the _whole of quarantine_.

**_WiseMan left._ **

jadegreem: what just happened?

jadegreen: also how'd wu even _get on_ _here_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Please leave kudos, comment or a request.


	4. BOBA!! (CU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They skip school to get Boba, Zane and Pixal are good students, Kai's ability to drive is questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24/5/20: minor edit, there was an inconsistency with Lloyd's explanation of why Nya's driving.  
> Takes place before the events of Duck and Quarantine.

**COLORFUL. 10:01 AM**

Green: Lloyd

Firestorm: Kai

Zappy: Jay

Cake: Cole

Icecube: Zane

Raindrop: Nya

Pixal: pixal

**Green, Pixal, Firestorm, Cake, RainDrop, Zappy, IceCube are logged on.**

green: the chat's not saying anything today, weird

green: ANYWAYS

green: who wants to skip w/ me and go get boba??

firestorm: me

cake: me too

zappy: me three

green: nya? pix? zane?

raindrop: why not?

pixal & icecube: I'm gonna stay in class, you all should too, we (with the exception of Lloyd) are sophomores or juniors and have exam block coming up.

**_Pixal and IceCube have logged off. Lmao._ **

firestorm: sentient chat's returned

firestorm: and i'll be fine, i'll study the night before

raindrop: no you won't

firestorm: yes i will.

zappy: moving on...

zappy: am i the only one who's confused about zane and pix's synchronized message?

green: nope

green: can we go get Boba now??

green: nya's driving

raindrop: why me?

green: because i don't have my license yet, cole's car is broken and jay rode with Nya today, and i don't trust kai to drive

firestorm: HEY!!

zappy: i don't either

cake: nor do i

firestorm: my driving is fine

green: *proceeds to crash car*

raindrop: honestly.

raindrop: where are you guys? i've been waiting for _ages_

firestorm & green & zappy & cake: coming!

**_Everyone has now logged off. Don't get weird Boba flavors!_ **


	5. UNIDENTIFIED PERSON (Normal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unidentified visitor at the Spinjitzu monastery, they (not Lloyd) are majorly confused, Wu interrupts the chat (again), and their favorite beverages are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the normal Ninjago universe (post-s12 but pre-s13).  
> the OC probably won't appear in any of my works ever again.  
> Any changes to their usernames will stay the same for all the versions.  
> Enjoy reading!

**Ninja!. 11:03 AM**

**Members** :

Green: Lloyd

Firestorm: Kai

Zappy: Jay

Cake: Cole

Icecube: Zane

Raindrop: Nya

**_Everyone except Green has logged on. Ooo, what's up with him?_ **

firestorm: i swear this chat's sentient or some sht

firestorm: ANYWAYS

firestorm: anyone know the girl who arrived at the monastery a half-hour ago?

cake: who? what? when?

cake: we have a visitor??

firestorm: apparently yes, her and lloyd have been out in the courtyard talking since she got here!

firestorm: who _is_ she?

raindrop: you won't believe me when i say this

icecuebe: Say what?  
  


raindrop: that girl out in the courtyard with lloyd, has inherited morro's wind element

firestorm: no fking way.

firestorm: you're joking, right?

zappy: how does that even work??

raindrop: i'm not joking

raindrop: but if it helps, Zane could you run a search on a 'Kaze Airen'?

icecube: Alright.

zappy: is that girl morro's daughter??

zappy: wait, that wouldn't work...

raindrop: not exactly, and you don't have to be directly linked to an elemental master to inherit their powers.

raindrop: like Zane and the original master of ice

zappy: oh,

zappy: right

icecube: I have finished the search on Kaze Airen.

firestorm: and?

icecube: Kaze Airen _is_ related to Morro, being his third cousin, twice removed. She is thirteen years old and as just proven at this moment, the current Elemental Master of Air.

cake: that was not at all what I was expecting when i got up today.

zappy & firestorm: same

**_Green has logged on. Finally done chatting, eh?_ **

green: zane you're right about Kaze

green: she's gone now

cake: lloyd, an explanation??

green: right, sorry

green: so Kaze texted me about a week and a half ago, telling me who she was and so on, i thought it was a joke so i didn't do anything about her

green: then she showed up today at the monastery

green: and now I'm gonna be training her

firestorm: good luck, you're gonna need it

icecube: Moving on...

icecube: Everyone, what is your favorite flavor of beverage? I am at the supermarket now and can buy them.

firestorm: wat??

zappy: basically what's your fav drink?

zappy: mine's melon soda

firestorm: oh

firestorm: melon soda's gross @zappy

firestorm: mine's ginger ale

zappy: HEY! its good, have you even tried it?

firestorm: nope and not planning to

raindrop: limeonade

cake: what's that? lemonade?

raindrop: nope, limeonade

cake: okay...

cake: mines' chocolate yoo-hoo

green: weird but ok

green: mine is peach Bundaberg

**_IceCube has logged off. To go get y'all your drinks!_ **

firestorm: what is up with the chat??

firestorm: but...

firestorm: BUNDABERG? seriously?

green: yep

green: it tastes good but is expensive as heck

raindrop: that^

raindrop: i'm going to go train, anyone want to come with?

firestorm & zappy & cake: nope, I'm all good

green: why not?

**_Everyone has logged off. For some training, procrastinating and Zane returning with the drinks!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me so this chapter was born.


	6. Ice-Cream Truck (HS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're confused about an ice-cream truck, Lloyd and Kai are both sleep-deprived, Zane's just done with everyone BS and weirdness, and there (mild) concern for Kai's saftey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in quarantine, HS universe tho.  
> rated T for language.

**COLORFUL. 10:11 AM.**

**Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Zappy** : Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Raindrop** : Nya

 **Pixal** : pixal

_**Everyone has logged on.** _

green: I JUST SAW A FUCKING ICECREAM TRUCK!!

cake: what?

cake: also

green: YEAH

green: LIKE THE ONES FROM THE 80'S!

raindrop: lloyd, how much sugar have you had?

green: none

raindrop: >;|

(raised eyebrow emoji)

green: seriously!

green: i havent slept in two dayts

icecube: *days

green: fuck that

green: anyone want an icecream before the truck leaves?

zappy: still dont believe theres a icecream truck

icecube: *there's *an

zappy: like lloyd sa!d fuck that

icecube: I give up.

ice cube: Lloyd, get me a lemon-lime.

**_IceCube has logged off. He's so done with your shit._ **

firestorm: sentient chat!

cake: no one cares kai

pixal: Is he sleep-deprived too?

raindrop: i think so.

green: wHaT dO yaLl WaNt frOm ThE icEcREam trUck??

zappy: bubblegum

cake: chocolate something

firestorm: chili

raindrop: that ain't a flavor

firestorm: it is.

raindrop: whatever

raindrop: get me a lemon-lime

pixal: grape

firestorm: pix that ain't a flavor

pixal: Neither is chili.

firestorm: ...

green: oof.

green: ANYWAYS

green: come here and get your icecreams b4 the melt

green: also someone tell zane

pixal & raindrop & zappy & cake: k. coming now

cake: kai? you coming?

cake: kai?

pixal: He hasn't logged off yet so...

_**Cake & Pixal have logged off. They're not sticking around for the weirdness to come.** _

raindrop: ...

raindrop: its fine, kai's asleep on the roof

zappy: what do you mean ON THE ROOF??

raindrop: as in the bit of roof outside the top floor window

zappy: oh

green: nya open the door i have your icecreams

_**RainDrop & Zappy have logged off. Lol.** _

**FireStorm & Green DM. 1 PM **

firestorm: @Green did you get a photo of the ice cream truck?

green: yea, why?

firestorm: no reason, i just cant believe it

green: neither can i.

green: (icecreamtruck!!.png)

firestorm: thanks lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on something that actually happened. An ice cream truck that looked like it came straight from the '80s came up my street and even had the music! (it was a WEIRD day).


	7. Christmas (HS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninja and Kunoichi (female ninja) buy stuff to decorate the monastery for Christmas, Kai needs coffee to be more than half-dead before 8 AM, and Christmas eve/day is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this mostly finished over two months ago but forgot about it. Know it isn't Christmas (its almost Christmas in July, yay), I was in a mood waaay back in April when I first started this. [ ] is a bit of info, not texting or anything.  
> 10/7/20 EDIT: was rereading this and noticed Jay's user was Pikachu instead of Zappy, fixed it now.

**DA BIG CHAT. 11:27 AM. Saturday.**

**Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Zappy** : Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Raindrop** : Nya

 **Pixal** : pixal

 **ScarletWitch** : Skylor

 **JadeGreen** : Harumi

 **PhantomsAreCool** : Seliel

 **NoneOfYourBusiness** : Morro

_**Everyone has logged on.** _

icecube: What decorations are we getting?

jadegreen: more importantly: are we getting a tree?

raindrop: yeah. we're getting a tree.

icecube: At the tree place now, do you guys want real or artificial?

raindrop: artificial, real is too much hassle.

icecube: Got it.

raindrop: also, we're not getting a wreath!

scarletwitch: okay...why?

raindrop: Just not.

scarletwitch: ...

scarletwitch: it's pointless anyway

green: oh my fsm

noneofyourbusiness: wat?

noneofyourbuisness:*what

Green uploaded (tangled.in.christmas.lights.jpg)

green: this^

raindrop: why are those two in charge of the lights?

raindrop: more importantly: why are they in Bunnings?

zappy: because Bunnings has the good lights

icecube: NO

icecueb: THEY COST A FORTUNE!

icecube: GO TO STACKS AND GET THE $1 ONES!

cake: ...

cake: what happened to zane?

phantomsarecool: No one knows.

green: @pixal hurry up otherwise im leaving you behind

pixal: I'm coming but @green when did u get your driver's license?

green: like a month ago. Im not driving, im going with kai. zane is driving everyone else

firestorm: you guys are still there? i left 1/2 hour ago.

green: YOU LEFT ME BEHIND KAI!

pixal: ...

pixal: I have nothing to comment, once again.

_**Pixal has logged off.**_

raindrop: good going kai

icecube: @green @jadegreen HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE

cake: again. what happened to zane?

* * *

**COLORFUL. 7:52 AM Christmas Eve.**

**Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Zappy** : Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Raindrop** : Nya

 **Pixal** : pixal

_**Everyone has logged on.** _

pixal: What's everyone doing for Christmas Eve/Day?

firestorm: not being awake enough yet for whatever you're asking

cake: ^

zappy: ^x2

cake: why x2? why not just ^^

zappy: autocorrect

cake: o, right

raindrop: kai, we're having Christmas dinner with zane, remember?

firestorm: o, now i do

raindrop: 🙄 just go get some coffee already

_**Firestorm has logged off. Coffee wakes people up and keeps them alive.** _

cake: we're probably going out for Christmas dinner as neither of us can cook anything safely

raindrop: a pretty good idea

cake: as much as i hate it, yeah it is.

pixal: Where are Lloyd or Jay or Zane?

_**Icecube, Zappy, and Green have logged on. There they all are!** _

icecube: Nya has already answered for me.

zappy: going back to my parents place soon

[Jay was a boarder at their high school as his parents' place was too far for him to commute there each day]

raindrop: isn't that a 4 1/2 hour drive?

zappy: yep, just about to start, see you all in 4 1/2 hours.

**Zappy has logged off. Safe driving!**

cake: FSM, kai _was_ right about the sentient chat.

raindrop: no sht Sherlock

raindrop: @icecube when are you coming over?

icecube: Would three PM be alright?

raindrop: yeah, thats fine. see you then

green: i really dont know what im gonna be doing for both Christmas day and Christmas eve

cake: didn't Wu say anything about it to you?

green: not that i can remember

green: I've got to go so have a good Christmas everyone

**_Green has logged off._ **

pixal: I have to go help father with the preparations.

pixal: bye

**_Pixal has logged off. She's so polite?!_ **   
  


cake: again, _the chat_

_**Raindrop has changed their name to Raining** _

cake: why?

raining: 🤷♀️ rainstorm was too long

cake: thats fair

raining: there's not really any point of us staying on when everyone else isnt

cake: yeah.

_**Raining and Cake have logged off. And that's all folks!** _

* * *

Usernames now:

 **Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Pikachu >Zappy**: Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Raindrop >Raining**: Nya

 **Pixal** : pixal


	8. Winter (HS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has hit and they are all suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for language.

**COLORFUL**

**Green** : Lloyd

**Firestorm** : Kai

**Zappy** : Jay

**Cake** : Cole

**Icecube** : Zane

**Raining** : Nya

**Pixal** : pixal

**_Everyone except for Icecube and Pixal has logged on. 11:02 AM_ **

**Zappy** : I AM FUCKING FREEZING

  
  


**Green** : welcome to the club

  
  


**Zappy** : winter isn’t meant to be this cold

**Zappy** : HEY!

  
  


**Cake** : wat?

  
  


**Zappy** : its snowing!!

  
  


**Raining** : now? How? Has it really gotten that cold

  
  


**Zappy** : yes. Idk. apparently yes

  
  


**Firestorm** : its not cold

  
  


**Green** : shut up kai, youre a literal heater

  
  


**Cake** : how is it possible for your normal body temperature to be so high?

  
  


**Firestorm** : no one knowns

  
  


**zappy** : has anyone seen Zane or pixel?

**zappy** : zane hasnt been in class and pixel just stood up and left

  
  


**Green** : jay its too cold to think rn

  
  


**Zappy** : i know that but what if something’s wrong?

  
  


**Raining** : I’ll come with you to find them

  
  


**Zappy** : thanks

  
  


**_Zappy & Raining have logged off. Good luck, I hope Zane and Pixal are okay._ **

  
  


**Green** : holy shit, kai’s right about the chat being sentient

  
  


**Cake** : language! and its not sentient

  
  


**Firestorm** : lloyd put your phone away before ms mystake takes it

  
  


**Green** : shit okay

**_Green has logged off._ **

**Cake** : we should probably do the same

  
  


**Firestorm** : agreed

**_Cake & Firestorm have logged off._ **

**_Everyone is offline._ **

* * *

**Everyone is online. 12:07 PM.**

**Raining** : we found zane & pixel

  
  


**Firestorm** : and?

  
  


**Raining** : i was getting to that

**Raining** : he was helping some kids that had fallen onto the frozen river and were unable to get out of and in the process fell onto the river himself except the kids had been jumping on the ice, cracking it, so when he fell onto the ice, it gave way and he fell into the FREEZING water.

  
  


**Green** : is he okay?

  
  


**Icecube** : im fine.

**Icecube** : my username was very accurate in that situation.

  
  


**Zappy** : was that a joke? If it was, im too cold to find it funny

**Zappy** : who else wants to sign out and go home?

  
  


**Green** : we can do that?

  
  


**Zappy** : yep!

**Green** : okay then, i will

  
  


**Zappy** : cool, anyone else?

  
  


**Firestorm** : me

  
  


**Cake** : me

  
  


**Raining** : why not?

  
  


**_Icecube has logged off. He’s the only good student._ **

**Pixal** : i will

  
  


**Raining** : *surprised emoji* whats this? Pix skipping school?

  
  


**Pixal** : nya, please be quiet. I am too cold to sit in a room with 19 idiots

  
  


**Firestorm** : did you just call us idiots??!

**Pixal** : nope.

**_Pixal has logged off._ **

**_Raining has changed to Rain. That’s nice and simple._ **

**Green** : what? Why?

  
  


**Rain** : why not?

  
  


**Green** : fair

  
  


**Zappy** : anyone who isnt Zane and hasnt bothered to stay for afternoon classes, meet at our cars, we might as well go get warm boba/other warm drinks

**_Everyone has logged off._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Tumblr: tired-fanfic-writer. Come yell at me on there.  
> Part 2 coming soon.


	9. she stole his dog and dyed it a key-lime green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure shit dump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the greatest American dynasty by Taylor Swift.  
> Either universe, doesn't matter.

**COLORFUL**

**Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Zappy** : Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Rain** : Nya

 **Pixal** : pixal

**Everyone is online.**

**Icecube** : WHO STOLE SNOWBALL?

  
  


**Firestorm** : you can’t steal snowballs zane

  
  


**Icecube** : not that, i meant my pet dog Snowball

  
  


Cake: you have a pet?

  
  


**Zappy** : what?

  
  


**Icecube** : yes i do now WHO STOLE SNOWBALL?? She was in her bed this morning when i woke up but when i returned from the bathroom, she was gone

  
  


**Zappy** : are you sure she hasnt wandered off somewhere?

**Icecube** : i’m sure

  
  


**Pixal** : where’s nya? shes the only one not here

  
  


**Rain** : hello

 **Rain** sent image file (greendoggo.png)

  
  


**Icecube** : IT WAS YOU!!

  
  


**Rain** : should i be worried?

  
  


**Green** : probably

  
  


**Rain** : shit ok. bye

**_Rain has logged off. Watch out, Zane’s coming for revenge for Snowball._ **

**Zappy** : honestly who knew that zane had a dog?

  
  


**Cake** : i didnt

  
  


**Firestorm** : neither

  
  


**Pixal** : same

  
  


**Green** : i did

**Firestorm** : HOW? The guy’s never talked about Snowball, ever. And he doesnt bring her to school with him even though our college allows pets

  
  


**Green** : he showed me a photo once

 **Green:** shit, nyas trying to blame it on me

  
  


**Cake** : why?

  
  


**Green** : seriously cole? my username is GREEN and so is my favorite color, what do you think.

  
  


**Cake** : o right

* * *

**Rain** : luckily the dye i used was temporary not permanent.

  
  


**Zappy** : what even prompted you to do that?

  
  


**Cake** : why did you even have green (hair??) dye??

  
  


Pixal: and it seems like something lloyd would do

  
  


**Green** : HEY!

  
  


**Pixel** : it’s true tho

**Green** : still

**Icecube** : im still going to kill you for dying snowball key-lime green!

  
  


**Firestorm** : wait a sec, nya you died zane’s dog KEY-LIME GREEN?!

  
  


**Rain** : for the last time, YES, i did. What is so surprising?

  
  


**_Pixal has logged off. She’s not sticking around with this chaos._ **

**Zane** : i thought it was lloyd, kai, or jay who did it, never would I have thought _you_

  
  


**Rain** : i sent the photo but it might not have been me who did it

  
  


**Green** : i swear to god, nya if you try to blame it on me again!

  
  


**Rain** : never said your name did i?

**_Icecube has logged off. Well then!_ **

**Firestorm** : its too early for this shit

  
  


**Cake** : its 10 AM

  
  


**Firestorm** : shut up cole. i went to sleep at four AM

  
  


**Green** : @Rain if youre still alive, please go take kai’s coffee away from him

  
  


**Firestorm** : how do you know i have coffee??

Green: irrelevant

**Rain** : kai how much coffee have you had today?

**Firestorm** : only one!

**Rain** : kai!

**Firestorm** : fine. Three in the last four hours

**Cake** : thats...not good is it?

**Green** : to answer your question kai. look out your window

**Firestorm** : why?

 **Firestorm** : holy frick lloyd!

**Zappy** : for those who cant see what happened, EXPLAIN PLEASE

**Green** : i WAS sitting on the window of kais room, which is on the second floor

 **Green** : now im on my way to the train.

**Cake** : why?

**Green** : stop asking that cole.

 **Green** : im going to get either donuts or churros or both, who wants to come?

**Zappy** : i’m broke but i’ll come anyway

**Icecube** : i’ll come

**Cake** : why didn’t the chat announce you were back zane?

 **Cake** : im coming

**Icecube** : i have my ways

**Firestorm** : why not? Havent had either in a while

**Green** : nya?

Rain: i dont have to drive so yeah

 **Rain** : someone find pix and get her to come along

**Icecube** : i’ll do that

**Green** : meet by that new donut and churros stand in the city center

**_Everyone has logged off._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this, I had started on a new part but then had a fking anxiety attack abt something stupid that completely drained my motivation for a week.  
> How's y'all week going?


	10. Assembly Torture (HS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They suffer through an assembly and Zane's spelling police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was meant to be longer but I'm tired.  
> 2020's shit.

**Colorful**

**Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Zappy** : Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Rain** : Nya

 **Pixal** : pixal

**_Everyone has logged on. Monday 7:41 AM._ **

**Zappy** : save me!!!

  
  


**Rain** : why?

  
  


**Zappy** : i have to say something on assembly

  
  


**Firestorm** : ha suffer

  
  


Zappy: kai…

 **Zappy** : your also doing it

  
  


**Icecube** : *you’re

**Firestorm** : i am?

 **Firestorm** : shit your right

  
  


**Icecube** : *you’re

  
  


Cake: surffer both off you

  
  


**Icecube** : *suffer *of

  
  


**Zappy** : no one cares zane

  
  


**Rain** : what is this ‘thing’ anyway?

  
  


**Green** : no one knows

  
  


**Pixal** : this assembly’s going to be torture

  
  


**Rain** : 0_0 whats this? 

  
  


**Pixal** : what? Our headmaster is brain-numbing to listen to

  
  


**firestorm** : your right there pix

  
  


**Icecube** : *you’re

  
  


**Firestorm** : f*ck that

* * *

**_Green & Rain have logged on. Monday. 7:58 AM._ **

**Green** : nya where are you? Its about to start

**Rain** : im coming im coming. Got stuck in traffic

  
  


**Green** : this late? Nvm just hurry up. Cole saved you a seat

  
  


**Rain** : good. entering school now be there soon.

  
  


**Green** : dont get caught coming in the auditorium, you get detention for sure

  
  


* * *

**_Everyone has logged on. Monday 9:13 AM_ **

**Zappy** : theory= assembys exist only to torture students

  
  


**Icecube** : *assemblies

 **Icecube** : know what. I give up. You all are depressing at spelling correctly.

  
  


**_Icecube has logged off. Well, that happened._ **

**Firestorm** : i agree but

 **Firestorm** : sentient chat has returned

**Rain** : it cant return if it never existed in the first place

  
  


**_Rain has logged off. Oh OOF!_ **

**Pixal** : Lloyd, put your phone away, mr clouse is glaring at you again

 **Pixal** : do you want detention?

  
  


**Green** : why me??

**_Green has logged off._ **

**Pixel** : same goes for the rest of you

  
  


**Zappy** : killjoy

  
  


**Pixal** : you know it

  
  


**_Everyone else has logged off._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depresso expresso chapter up next!


	11. enter Echo and uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane finally remembers to add Echo, Pixal rants about them getting uniforms (which leads to a larger discussion abt uniforms).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uniforms are shirts and pants/skirts. Shirt colors are red, orange, dark blue, dark green or dark purple and pants/skirts are black.  
> I KNOW I SAID DEPRESSO EXPRESSO WAS NEXT BUT I GOT INSPIRATION FOR THIS !!!

**COLORFUL**

**Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Zappy** : Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Rain** : Nya

 **Pixal** : pixal

**_Everyone is online. Monday 2 PM_ **

**_Icecube added new user: Echoed_ **

**Echoed** : thanks bro for FINALLY ADDING ME!!

**Zappy** : whos this??

**Echoed** : hi im zane’s brother

**Cake** : zane has a brother?? whate

 **Cake** : *what

**Rain** : @echoed not to sound creepy or whatever but whats your name?

**Echoed** : my name is literally echo

**Rain** : colo

**Green** : polo

**Zappy** : ???

 **Zappy** : fucking typo

**Green** : indeed

**Pixal** : oh hi echo

**Cake** : pix you knew about echo??!  
  


**Pixal** : ...i do, why? I thought everyone does?

**Icecube** : apparently not

**Pixal** : o

 **Pixal** : mind if i small rant abt todays assembly?

**Green** : go ahead

**Pixal** : thanks

 **Pixal** : ANYWAYS. Why are they announcing NOW (in 2020) that we r going to have get uniforms!!? Its stupid, this school hasnt had uniforms since it started

 **Pixal** : and in such horrid colors too!

**Rain** : i was not expecting that

 **Rain** : but i agreee . the uniforms looke WEIRD

**Icecube** : the number of typos in this chat i cAnT

**Firestorm** : did we brake zane again??

Rain: hey echo, which school do you go to?

Echoed: same as you all except im in grade belwo

Rain: coolo

* * *

**DA BIG CHAT**

**Green** : Lloyd

**Firestorm** : Kai

**Zappy** : Jay

**Cake** : Cole

**Icecube** : Zane

**Raindrop** : Nya

**Pixal** : pixal

**Echoed** : Echo

**ScarletWitch** : Skylor

**JadeGreen** : Harumi

**PhantomsAreCool** : Seliel

**NoneOfYourBusiness** : Morro

**_Monday 2:41 PM_ **

**_Rain added new user Echoed._ **

**Jadegreen: i** ts been a hot minute since weve used this chat

**Rain:** indeed

**Rain** : @everyone which version of the uniform are you getting?

**Rain** : red

**Icecube** : not the orange one

**Cake** : hell no, not that

**Firestorm** : red

**Green** : of corse

**Green** : im getting green

**Zappy** : am i realy surprised? no im not

**Zappy** : blue

**Cake** : blue also

**Pixal** : purple

**Icecube** : green

**Firestorm** : green?? WHY

**Icecube** : why not?

**Firestorm** : good point

**Echoed** : purple

**Pixal** : yay im not the only one!

**Scarletwitch** : orange

**Green** : ew why?

**Scarletwitch** : red

**Jadegreen** : green

**Phantomsarecool** : purple

**NoneOfYourBusiness** : green

**Green** : so most are getting green, red or blue

**Phantomsarecool** : pre much

**Scarletwitch** : cya losers gotta go buy uniforms

**Scarletwitch** : actually who wants to come and get boba aftr?

**Everyone except for Jadegreen** (oof she has homework): sure, yeah, ok, i’ll come

**Rain** : the number of times we get boba prob isnt healthy

**Cake** : probably not but eh

**_Everyone has logged off. I wish I had Boba rn._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment!


	12. depresso expresso+library fiasco Pt1 (HS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They skip class to go get coffee and Kai freaks Lloyd out (only a little bit tho).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, sorry.

**FRUIT BOWL**

**Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Zappy** : Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Rain** : Nya

**_Everyone has logged on. Fireday 10:34 AM_ **

  
  


**Rain** : not like we skip class to get drinks often but who wants to come w/me to get depresso espresso?

  
  


**Zappy** : me!

  
  


**Cake** : me

  
  


**Firestorm** : caffeine!  
  


**Green** : why r u using the chat w/out pix?

  
  


**Rain** : ah yes the gc with 5 idiots + zane

 **Rain** : and because ik she wont come even if everyone went

  
  


**Green** : did u just call urself an idiot

  
  


**Rain** : indeed i did

  
  


**Cake** : what even is this gc anymore

  
  


**Zappy** : [5 idiots + zane] is what it is

  
  


**Cake** : thats pretty accurate actually

  
  


**Icecube** : whats depresso espresso??

  
  


**Cake** : basically the most depressing coffee order you can get

  
  


**Icecube** : I have questions but ok

* * *

**_Fireday 10:45 AM_ **

**Icecube** : idk where you all are. What r ur drink orders, i’ll pick them up

  
  


**Rain** : irish w/milk foam

  
  


**Zappy** : thats the most expensive thing. Arent u broke?

  
  


**Rain** : ye but eh

  
  


**Green** : my view on life

  
  


**Cake** : ???

 **Cake** : every1 is broke in highschool except some

  
  


**Rain** : accurate

  
  


**Cake** : romano

  
  


**Green** : wtf is that?

  
  


**Cake** : romano? Basically espresso + milk foam + lemon

  
  


**Zappy** : ew WHY??

  
  


**Cake** : why not?

  
  


**Green** : cappuccino. All i could afford

  
  


**Zappy** : macchiato

  
  


**Icecube** : how do i even pronounce that?

  
  


**Cake** : u dont (mac-chia-tao)

  
  


**Icecube** : o thanks

  
  


**Firestorm** : americano

  
  


**Green** : aka espresso + water (fake coffee)

  
  


**Zappy** : fake like school

  
  


**Green** : true

  
  


**Cake** : what r u getting, zane??

  
  


**Icecube** : wow actually half-decent punctuation!

 **Icecube** : long black with milk foam

  
  


**Cake** : all our orders r really boring and usual

  
  


**Rain** : yep!

 **Rain** : we should prob get back to school in time for register otherwise mr clouse is gonna email our parent/s

  
  


**Green** : shit ur right

  
  


**Rain** : i usually am, pix just says it b4 me 

  
  


* * *

**Rain & Green DM. Friday 12:09 PM**

**Green** : how much sleep did kai get last night?

  
  


**Rain** : why?

  
  


**Green** : he kinda leaned forward and banged his head on the desk in the library and by the looks of it, he’s FAST asleep

  
  


**Rain** : shit. Wake him up NOW please, i can’t get there

**Green** : nya, what happened to kai?

**Rain** : nothing 2 bad, i think. Kai and i are gonna have a LONG convo after this tho

  
  


**Green** : i got him to wake up

  
  


**Rain** : good. Hell, sometimes its like IM the older sibling

  
  


**Green** : ...after school, u have to tell me wtf just happened

  
  


**Rain** : sure but rn i gotta go yell at an idiot

  
  


* * *

**Firestorm & Rain DM. 12:14 PM**

**Rain** : Kai Smith, are you stupid

  
  


**Firestorm** : ...no??

  
  


**Rain** : than what was that incident in the library?

  
  


**Firestorm** : u knew abt that? How

  
  


**Rain** : lloyd texted me and he seemed pretty freaked out

 **Rain** : do u need to be put on those plans again?

  
  


**Firestorm** : not those! Im fine, really

  
  


**Rain** : that might’ve worked when we were younger but not anymore

  
  


**Firestorm** : I really am fine, nya. Really.

  
  


**Rain** : i won’t forget about this if that’s what your thinking

  
  


**Firestorm** : i know, but can we talk about this later? I have to take a test

  
  


**Rain** : okay. Just be careful, kai

  
**Firestorm** : despite what you think, i do try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOO TIRED (it shows).  
> what do you think happened to kai in the past?


	13. dictionary shit + introductions (HS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The english dictionary is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I'm at home from school being sick so here's a chappie! No idea if this is good or if I'm on too much panadol (we don't have dayquil or Nyquil or any of that shit here). Shorter one today.

**COLORFUL**

**Green** : Lloyd

**Firestorm** : Kai

**Zappy** : Jay

**Cake** : Cole

**Icecube** : Zane

**Echoed** : Echo

**Rain** : Nya

**Pixal** : pixal

**_Everyone has logged on. Wednesday 9 AM._ **

**Green** : wtf wrote the dictionary?

**Echoed** : why? And i think it was a few people

**Green** : well screw them all.

**Echoed** : again, WHY

**Green** : no reason

**Pixal** : do you know what the longest word in english is?

**firestorm** : why would i know that

**Pixal** : why _wouldnt_ you know it.

**Pixal** :  Methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylalanylprolylthreonylphenylalanylthreonylglutaminylprolylleucylglutaminylserylvalylvalylvalylleucylglutamylglycylserylthreonylalanylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylalanylhistidylisoleucylserylglycylphenylalanylprolylvalylprolylglutamylvalylseryltryptophylphenylalanylarginylaspartylglycylglutaminylvalylisoleucylserylthreonylserylthreonylleucylprolylglycylvalylglutaminylisoleucylserylphenylalanylserylaspartylglycylarginylalanyllysylleucylthreonylisoleucylprolylalanylvalylthreonyllysylalanylasparaginylserylglycylarginyltyrosylserylleucyllysylalanylthreonylasparaginylglycylserylglycylglutaminylalanylthreonylserylthreonylalanylglutamylleucylleucylvalyllysylalanylglutamylthreonylalanylprolylprolylasparaginylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylarginylleucylglutaminylserylmethionylthreonylvalylarginylglutaminylglycylserylglutaminylvalylarginylleucylglutaminylvalylarginylvalylthreonylglycylisoleucylprolylasparaginylprolylvalylvalyllysylphenylalanyltyrosylarginylaspartylglycylalanylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylserylserylleucylaspartylphenylalanylglutaminylisoleucylserylglutaminylglutamylglycylaspartylleucyltyrosylserylleucylleucylisoleucylalanylglutamylalanyltyrosylprolylglutamylaspartylserylglycylthreonyltyrosylserylvalylasparaginylalanylthreonylasparaginylserylvalylglycylarginylalanylthreonylserylthreonylalanylglutamylleucylleucylvalylglutaminylglycylglutamylglutamylglutamylvalylprolylalanyllysyllysylthreonyllysylthreonylisoleucylvalylserylthreonylalanylglutaminylisoleucylserylglutamylserylarginylglutaminylthreonylarginylisoleucylglutamyllysyllysylisoleucylglutamylalanylhistidylphenylalanylaspartylalanylarginylserylisoleucylalanylthreonylvalylglutamylmethionylvalylisoleucylaspartylglycylalanylalanylglycylglutaminylglutaminylleucylprolylhistidyllysylthreonylprolylprolylarginylisoleucylprolylprolyllysylprolyllysylserylarginylserylprolylthreonylprolylprolylserylisoleucylalanylalanyllysylalanylglutaminylleucylalanylarginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylserylprolylisoleucylarginylhistidylserylprolylserylprolylvalylarginylhistidylvalylarginylalanylprolylthreonylprolylserylprolylvalylarginylserylvalylserylprolylalanylalanylarginylisoleucylserylthreonylserylprolylisoleucylarginylserylvalylarginylserylprolylleucylleucylmethionylarginyllysylthreonylglutaminylalanylserylthreonylvalylalanylthreonylglycylprolylglutamylvalylprolylprolylprolyltryptophyllysylglutaminylglutamylglycyltyrosylvalylalanylserylserylserylglutamylalanylglutamylmethionylarginylglutamylthreonylthreonylleucylthreonylthreonylserylthreonylglutaminylisoleucylarginylthreonylglutamylglutamylarginyltryptophylglutamylglycylarginyltyrosylglycylvalylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylvalylthreonylisoleucylserylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylalanylalanylserylvalylserylalanylserylalanylseryltyrosylalanylalanylglutamylalanylvalylalanylthreonylglycylalanyllysylglutamylvalyllysylglutaminylaspartylalanylaspartyllysylserylalanylalanylvalylalanylthreonylvalylvalylalanylalanylvalylaspartylmethionylalanylarginylvalylarginylglutamylprolylvalylisoleucylserylalanylvalylglutamylglutaminylthreonylalanylglutaminylarginylthreonylthreonylthreonylthreonylalanylvalylhistidylisoleucylglutaminylprolylalanylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylvalylarginyllysylglutamylalanylglutamyllysylthreonylalanylvalylthreonyllysylvalylvalylvalylalanylalanylaspartyllysylalanyllysylglutamylglutaminylglutamylleucyllysylserylarginylthreonyllysylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylthreonylthreonyllysylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylmethionylhistidylvalylthreonylhistidylglutamylglutaminylisoleucylarginyllysylglutamylthreonylglutamyllysylthreonylphenylalanylvalylprolyllysylvalylvalylisoleucylserylalanylalanyllysylalanyllysylglutamylglutaminylglutamylthreonylarginylisoleucylserylglutamylglutamylisoleucylthreonyllysyllysylglutaminyllysylglutaminylvalylthreonylglutaminylglutamylalanylisoleucylmethionyllysylglutamylthreonylarginyllysylthreonylvalylvalylprolyllysylvalylisoleucylvalylalanylthreonylprolyllysylvalyllysylglutamylglutaminylaspartylleucylvalylserylarginylglycylarginylglutamylglycylisoleucylthreonylthreonyllysylarginylglutamylglutaminylvalylglutaminylisoleucylthreonylglutaminylglutamyllysylmethionylarginyllysylglutamylalanylglutamyllysylthreonylalanylleucylserylthreonylisoleucylalanylvalylalanylthreonylalanyllysylalanyllysylglutamylglutaminylglutamylthreonylisoleucylleucylarginylthreonylarginylglutamylthreonylmethionylalanylthreonylarginylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylisoleucylglutaminylvalylthreonylhistidylglycyllysylvalylaspartylvalylglycyllysyllysylalanylglutamylalanylvalylalanylthreonylvalylvalylalanylalanylvalylaspartylglutaminylalanylarginylvalylarginylglutamylprolylarginylglutamylprolylglycylhistidylleucylglutamylglutamylseryltyrosylalanylglutaminylglutaminylthreonylthreonylleucylglutamyltyrosylglycyltyrosyllysylglutamylarginylisoleucylserylalanylalanyllysylvalylalanylglutamylprolylprolylglutaminylarginylprolylalanylserylglutamylprolylhistidylvalylvalylprolyllysylalanylvalyllysylprolylarginylvalylisoleucylglutaminylalanylprolylserylglutamylthreonylhistidylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreonylaspartylglutaminyllysylglycylmethionylhistidylisoleucylserylserylglutaminylisoleucyllysyllysylthreonylthreonylaspartylleucylthreonylthreonylglutamylarginylleucylvalylhistidylvalylaspartyllysylarginylprolylarginylthreonylalanylserylprolylhistidylphenylalanylthreonylvalylseryllysylisoleucylserylvalylprolyllysylthreonylglutamylhistidylglycyltyrosylglutamylalanylserylisoleucylalanylglycylserylalanylisoleucylalanylthreonylleucylglutaminyllysylglutamylleucylserylalanylthreonylserylserylalanylglutaminyllysylisoleucylthreonyllysylserylvalyllysylalanylprolylthreonylvalyllysylprolylserylglutamylthreonylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylprolylthreonylprolylleucylprolylglutaminylphenylalanylprolylphenylalanylalanylaspartylthreonylprolylaspartylthreonyltyrosyllysylserylglutamylalanylglycylvalylglutamylvalyllysyllysylglutamylvalylglycylvalylserylisoleucylthreonylglycylthreonylthreonylvalylarginylglutamylglutamylarginylphenylalanylglutamylvalylleucylhistidylglycylarginylglutamylalanyllysylvalylthreonylglutamylthreonylalanylarginylvalylprolylalanylprolylvalylglutamylisoleucylprolylvalylthreonylprolylprolylthreonylleucylvalylserylglycylleucyllysylasparaginylvalylthreonylvalylisoleucylglutamylglycylglutamylserylvalylthreonylleucylglutamylcysteinylhistidylisoleucylserylglycyltyrosylprolylserylprolylthreonylvalylthreonyltryptophyltyrosylarginylglutamylaspartyltyrosylglutaminylisoleucylglutamylserylserylisoleucylaspartylphenylalanylglutaminylisoleucylthreonylphenylalanylglutaminylserylglycylisoleucylalanylarginylleucylmethionylisoleucylarginylglutamylalanylphenylalanylalanylglutamylaspartylserylglycylarginylphenylalanylthreonylcysteinylserylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamylalanylglycylthreonylvalylserylthreonylserylcysteinyltyrosylleucylalanylvalylglutaminylvalylserylglutamylglutamylphenylalanylglutamyllysylglutamylthreonylthreonylalanylvalylthreonylglutamyllysylphenylalanylthreonylthreonylglutamylglutamyllysylarginylphenylalanylvalylglutamylserylarginylaspartylvalylvalylmethionylthreonylaspartylthreonylserylleucylthreonylglutamylglutamylglutaminylalanylglycylprolylglycylglutamylprolylalanylalanylprolyltyrosylphenylalanylisoleucylthreonyllysylprolylvalylvalylglutaminyllysylleucylvalylglutamylglycylglycylserylvalylvalylphenylalanylglycylcysteinylglutaminylvalylglycylglycylasparaginylprolyllysylprolylhistidylvalyltyrosyltryptophyllysyllysylserylglycylvalylprolylleucylthreonylthreonylglycyltyrosylarginyltyrosyllysylvalylseryltyrosylasparaginyllysylglutaminylthreonylglycylglutamylcysteinyllysylleucylvalylisoleucylserylmethionylthreonylphenylalanylalanylaspartylaspartylalanylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylvalylvalylarginylasparaginyllysylhistidylglycylglutamylthreonylserylalanylserylalanylserylleucylleucylglutamylglutamylalanylaspartyltyrosylglutamylleucylleucylmethionyllysylserylglutaminylglutaminylglutamylmethionylleucyltyrosylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylvalylthreonylalanylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylglutamylprolylglutamylvalylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylprolylglycylphenylalanylvalyltyrosylserylglutamyltyrosylglutamyllysylglutamyltyrosylglutamyllysylglutamylglutaminylalanylleucylisoleucylarginyllysyllysylmethionylalanyllysylaspartylthreonylvalylvalylvalylarginylthreonyltyrosylvalylglutamylaspartylglutaminylglutamylphenylalanylhistidylisoleucylserylserylphenylalanylglutamylglutamylarginylleucylisoleucyllysylglutamylisoleucylglutamyltyrosylarginylisoleucylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreonylleucylglutamylglutamylleucylleucylglutamylglutamylaspartylglycylglutamylglutamyllysylmethionylalanylvalylaspartylisoleucylserylglutamylserylglutamylalanylvalylglutamylserylglycylphenylalanylaspartylleucylarginylisoleucyllysylasparaginyltyrosylarginylisoleucylleucylglutamylglycylmethionylglycylvalylthreonylphenylalanylhistidylcysteinyllysylmethionylserylglycyltyrosylprolylleucylprolyllysylisoleucylalanyltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylglycyllysylarginylisoleucyllysylhistidylglycylglutamylarginyltyrosylglutaminylmethionylaspartylphenylalanylleucylglutaminylaspartylglycylarginylalanylserylleucylarginylisoleucylprolylvalylvalylleucylprolylglutamylaspartylglutamylglycylisoleucyltyrosylthreonylalanylphenylalanylalanylserylasparaginylisoleucyllysylglycylasparaginylalanylisoleucylcysteinylserylglycyllysylleucyltyrosylvalylglutamylprolylalanylalanylprolylleucylglycylalanylprolylthreonyltyrosylisoleucylprolylthreonylleucylglutamylprolylvalylserylarginylisoleucylarginylserylleucylserylprolylarginylserylvalylserylarginylserylprolylisoleucylarginylmethionylserylprolylalanylarginylmethionylserylprolylalanylarginylmethionylserylprolylalanylarginylmethionylserylprolylalanylarginylmethionylserylprolylglycylarginylarginylleucylglutamylglutamylthreonylaspartylglutamylserylglutaminylleucylglutamylarginylleucyltyrosyllysylprolylvalylphenylalanylvalylleucyllysylprolylvalylserylphenylalanyllysylcysteinylleucylglutamylglycylalanylasparaginylcysteinylarginylphenylalanylaspartylleucyllysylvalylvalylglycylarginylprolylmethionylprolylglutamylthreonylphenylalanyltryptophylphenylalanylhistidylaspartylglycylglutaminylglutaminylisoleucylvalylasparaginylaspartyltyrosylthreonylhistidyllysylvalylvalylisoleucyllysylglutamylaspartylglycylthreonylglutaminylserylleucylisoleucylisoleucylvalylprolylalanylthreonylprolylserylaspartylserylglycylglutamyltryptophylthreonylvalylvalylalanylglutaminylasparaginylarginylalanylglycylarginylserylserylisoleucylserylvalylisoleucylleucylthreonylvalylglutamylalanylvalylglutamylhistidylglutaminylvalyllysylprolylmethionylphenylalanylvalylglutamyllysylleucyllysylasparaginylvalylasparaginylisoleucyllysylglutamylglycylserylarginylleucylglutamylmethionyllysylvalylarginylalanylthreonylglycylasparaginylprolylasparaginylprolylaspartylisoleucylvalyltryptophylleucyllysylasparaginylserylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylvalylprolylhistidyllysyltyrosylprolyllysylisoleucylarginylisoleucylglutamylglycylthreonyllysylglycylglutamylalanylalanylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylserylthreonylvalylserylglutaminylaspartylserylalanyltryptophyltyrosylthreonylalanylthreonylalanylisoleucylasparaginyllysylalanylglycylarginylaspartylthreonylthreonylarginylcysteinyllysylvalylasparaginylvalylglutamylvalylglutamylphenylalanylalanylglutamylprolylglutamylprolylglutamylarginyllysylleucylisoleucylisoleucylprolylarginylglycylthreonyltyrosylarginylalanyllysylglutamylisoleucylalanylalanylprolylglutamylleucylglutamylprolylleucylhistidylleucylarginyltyrosylglycylglutaminylglutamylglutaminyltryptophylglutamylglutamylglycylaspartylleucyltyrosylaspartyllysylglutamyllysylglutaminylglutaminyllysylprolylphenylalanylphenylalanyllysyllysyllysylleucylthreonylserylleucylarginylleucyllysylarginylphenylalanylglycylprolylalanylhistidylphenylalanylglutamylcysteinylarginylleucylthreonylprolylisoleucylserylaspartylprolylthreonylmethionylvalylvalylglutamyltryptophylleucylhistidylaspartylglycyllysylprolylleucylglutamylalanylalanylasparaginylarginylleucylarginylmethionylisoleucylasparaginylglutamylphenylalanylglycyltyrosylcysteinylserylleucylaspartyltyrosylglycylvalylalanyltyrosylserylarginylaspartylserylglycylisoleucylisoleucylthreonylcysteinylarginylalanylthreonylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylthreonylaspartylhistidylthreonylserylalanylthreonylleucylisoleucylvalyllysylaspartylglutamyllysylserylleucylvalylglutamylglutamylserylglutaminylleucylprolylglutamylglycylarginyllysylglycylleucylglutaminylarginylisoleucylglutamylglutamylleucylglutamylarginylmethionylalanylhistidylglutamylglycylalanylleucylthreonylglycylvalylthreonylthreonylaspartylglutaminyllysylglutamyllysylglutaminyllysylprolylaspartylisoleucylvalylleucyltyrosylprolylglutamylprolylvalylarginylvalylleucylglutamylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylarginylphenylalanylarginylcysteinylarginylvalylthreonylglycyltyrosylprolylglutaminylprolyllysylvalylasparaginyltryptophyltyrosylleucylasparaginylglycylglutaminylleucylisoleucylarginyllysylseryllysylarginylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginyltyrosylaspartylglycylisoleucylhistidyltyrosylleucylaspartylisoleucylvalylaspartylcysteinyllysylseryltyrosylaspartylthreonylglycylglutamylvalyllysylvalylthreonylalanylglutamylasparaginylprolylglutamylglycylvalylisoleucylglutamylhistidyllysylvalyllysylleucylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylglutaminylarginylglutamylaspartylphenylalanylarginylserylvalylleucylarginylarginylalanylprolylglutamylprolylarginylprolylglutamylphenylalanylhistidylvalylhistidylglutamylprolylglycyllysylleucylglutaminylphenylalanylglutamylvalylglutaminyllysylvalylaspartylarginylprolylvalylaspartylthreonylthreonylglutamylthreonyllysylglutamylvalylvalyllysylleucyllysylarginylalanylglutamylarginylisoleucylthreonylhistidylglutamyllysylvalylprolylglutamylglutamylserylglutamylglutamylleucylarginylseryllysylphenylalanyllysylarginylarginylthreonylglutamylglutamylglycyltyrosyltyrosylglutamylalanylisoleucylthreonylalanylvalylglutamylleucyllysylserylarginyllysyllysylaspartylglutamylseryltyrosylglutamylglutamylleucylleucylarginyllysylthreonyllysylaspartylglutamylleucylleucylhistidyltryptophylthreonyllysylglutamylleucylthreonylglutamylglutamylglutamyllysyllysylalanylleucylalanylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylprolylthreonylphenylalanyllysylprolylaspartyllysylisoleucylglutamylleucylserylprolylserylmethionylglutamylalanylprolyllysylisoleucylphenylalanylglutamylarginylisoleucylglutaminylserylglutaminylthreonylvalylglycylglutaminylglycylserylaspartylalanylhistidylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylvalylvalylglycyllysylprolylaspartylprolylglutamylcysteinylglutamyltryptophyltyrosyllysyl

**Pixal** : thats only the first quarter

**Green** : God. im gonna go bleach my eyes out

**Zappy** : i’ll join you

**_Green & Zappy has logged off. Good luck!_ **

**Cake** : wtf even is that for?

**Icecube** : its a protein

**Pixal** : it...is? How did you know?

**Icecube** : really pix? You know what classes i'm taking.

**Pixal** : oh. That makes sense.

**Green** : i jsut realised that when zane added echo, we never introduced ourselves

**Zappy** : ur right

**Rain** : @Green @Zappy get ur asses back here

**_Zappy & Green have logged back on. Oooh!_ **

**Rain** : everyone, state your names, pronouns and sexuality if you want to

**Rain** : im Nya. She/Her. pan

**Zappy** : Jay. He/Him. Questioning. trans

**Cake** : Cole. He/Him. gay

**Firestorm** : kai. he/him. bi

**Green** : You already know me but eh. Lloyd. he/him or they/them. genderqueer.

**Pixal** : and finally...name’s Pixal, plz call me Pix. She/Her. Aro-ace

**Echoed** : so basically, none of us here are straight or genderstraight?

**Zappy** : pre much. Echo, you havent introduced yourself yet

**Echoed** : youre right. I’m Echo. he/him. Ace

**Cake** : cool. Wheres zane? He hasnt been on all morning.

**Icecube** : i have. theres just no need for me to say anything yet.

**Green** : even tho we all know u zane. Introduced urself

**Icecube** : sure, i have nothing better to do anyway. Zane. he/him or they/them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm learning Esperanto (it's PAINFUL)


	14. can't think of a title so it'll just be Belt Test + Storm + Christmas (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They forget abt a belt test, it storms HARD and Christmas is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like 4 months, sorry! (Just pretend that the Christmas chapter never happened 'cause I wanted to write a new 1) [degrees C] is AN. Will finish it tomorrow, promise!

**COLORFUL**

**Green** : Lloyd

 **Firestorm** : Kai

 **Zappy** : Jay

 **Cake** : Cole

 **Icecube** : Zane

 **Rain** : Nya

 **Pixal** : pixal

**_Everyone is online and confused!_ **

**firestorm** : wtf is it cold?? ITS DECEMBER

**icecuby** : it's not that cole kia

**zappy** : ‘kia’ lmao

**icecuby** : kindly shut up, i was up all night

**zappy** : nah im good but actually why is it cold today? It was 40 yesterday

**rain** : weather’s fcked

 **rain** : wait did i read that right?? zane say he was up all night? or did someone steal his phone again?

**icecuby** : i did and no one stole my phone

**green** : you guys ready for belt test today?

**firestorm** : kill me now

**zappy** : wait @green thats today?!

**green** : ye, uncle told us like 2 weeks ago

**zappy** : whelp i forgot

 **zappy** : im gonna get my butt kicked

**cake** : probably

**zappy** : hey!

**green** : its not a possivility

 **green** : its a fact

**zappy** : im not that bad!!

**Pixal** : unfortunately, yes, you are

**green** : oof, even pix agrees

 **green** : wait a sec

**_Green changed Pixal’s name to Pixy Stixs. Yum candy!_ **

**_Rain changed Pixy Stixs’ name to Pixy. That’s better!_ **

**Green** : whyd u shorten it?

**Rain** : ‘pixy stixs’ was 2 long

**green** : fair

**Pixy** : what even are ‘pixy stixs’?

**Rain** : a kind of cadny

 **Rain** : *candy

**Pixy** : i just googled it and it’s literally plain sugar

**Zappy** : eh, its good

**Pixy** : in taste yes but not for u

**Cake** : no one care anymore

**Zappy** : true that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames now  
> Green: Lloyd  
> Firestorm>Kia: Kai  
> Zappy: Jay  
> Cake: Cole  
> Icecube>Icecuby: Zane  
> Rain: Nya  
> Pixal>Pixy Stixs>Pixy: pixal


	15. lil update (nthing bad promise!!)

**15/12/20**

THIS HAS 101 KUDOS??!! WoW thank you all so much!

When I started this, it was a quarantine project and I was like 'meh no one's gonna read this' but DAMN.

Now that I'm on Christmas vacation, I'm (hopefully) gonna be posting more chapters to make up for the 4 months of nothing but in order to do that, I need ideas...

so I'm asking if y'all have any ideas for future chapter, put them in a comment below and I might do 'em.


End file.
